


Kagami's Eevee Adventures

by PrezKoko



Series: KnB Eevee Evolution Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets an Eevee.</p><p>Not by choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami's Eevee Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE the idea of Eevee Evolutions + KnB. Hence this fic was born.

The problem with Kagami was that he hates dogs.

Not just hate, he was scared of dogs. That was why, when he was given one of the most dog-like pokemon in existence, his first instinct was to rapidly back away.

Pity he’d been on a stage. Falling off had been painful.

To be fair to his Eevee, it didn’t even make a face at him. It simply smiled with its bright eyes and waited patiently in the arms of the Winter Cup president handing out awards.

Apparently receiving an MVP award involved receiving an Eevee. It seemed that in Japan, being a valued basketball player resulted in the gift of a pokemon of some sort.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. All of the Generation of Miracles owned one of Eevee’s evolved form. Even Kuroko.

\---

“What am I supposed to do with a pokemon?” Kagami complained later, when the team was all in a BBQ restaurant to celebrate their victory at the Winter Cup.

The Eevee was currently with Aida, its bright eyes shining as the coach scratched its ears.

“How am I supposed to even get it home, it won’t be allowed on the train.”

“That’s what pokeballs are for, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, ever the voice of reason. His Vaporeon was subtly sniffing at Kagami’s new Eevee, nudging it with its nose lightly.

The Eevee chirped back a greeting from its perch within Aida’s arms.

“What if it escapes?” Kagami couldn’t help but question. Pokemon could escape if they wanted to right? They could just come out of the pokeball. He could barely stand being so close to a dog-pokemon to begin. Having his Eevee jump out at him was going to give him a heart attack.

Couldn’t they have given MVPs non-canine pokemons instead? Maybe like a Pidgey or even a Caterpie would be better.

“It won’t escape. That’s why Eevees are given, they’re very obedient.”

As if to prove Kuroko’s point, his Vaporeon ceased its sniffing at Kagami’s new Eevee and walked over to sit by Kuroko’s feet

“Who even keeps pokemon these days?” Kagami said, grumbling as his Eevee attempted to wiggle out of Aida’s arms and climb onto the table.

“Akashi-kun has a collection,” Kuroko replied. “He used to take part in tournaments now and then. He’d always forfeit before the quarter-finals of the big ones though. Said it would interfere with basketball if he won a big tournament.”

Kagami was not surprised that Akashi could afford his own pokemon team. Pokemons were expensive. Unless the guy actually went out into the wild to catch them, which Kagami highly doubted. That was what pokemon trainers were for.

“What’s his team like?”

“Strong.” Kuroko responded immediately. “He mostly wins with psychic or ghost types. Though he once won every battle with only his Gyarados.”

Kagami grumbled something about rich boys and privileges.

“Midorima-kun’s family keep pokemon too,” Kuroko continued, absentmindedly petting his Vaporeon, who had found a tiny spill on the ground and promptly used Acid Armour and camouflaged. Meaning it looked more like Kuroko was petting thin air.

It took a lot for Kagami to concentrate on the conversation, but he just about managed. “Oh?” he said with great attention.

“Mostly grass types, with medicinal properties. That’s what Akashi-kun and Kise-kun told me anyway, I don’t know the details.”

Just as Kagami was scrouging his brain for an appropriate response, his Eevee jumped right at his head, nearly knocking him forward into the sizzling BBQ plate.

Kagami gritted his teeth. He really hates dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly posted this so I could post the Eevee Drabbles fic with some sort of background story. XD
> 
> No idea what I'm going to do with it, or what kind of adventures they're going to have. I just find it hilarious for Kagami to be gifted with an Eevee when he's scared of dogs lol!!!


End file.
